


no lose

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Secret Crush
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Karena di dunia ini, aku tak mau sendiri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no lose

Aldnoah.Zero belongs to A-1 Pictures + TROYCA, Aniplex, Olympus Knight

_I have no right to take any advantage._

* * *

 

 

"Biar aku yang pergi," begitu katamu, sesaat setelah mendengar pemberitahuan bahwa ada Kataphrakt milik orang Mars yang mengajak tempur.

Kakakmu berusaha mencegah, namun kamu bersikeras. Baik kamu dan semua yang ada di sini tahu kalau _mecha_ terkutuk itu adalah yang pernah kaubuat rusak tempo hari lalu.

Kamu berlari melewatiku, tanpa melirik sedikit pun. Aku menghela napas karenanya.

Yah ... untuk apa juga, sih, berharap perhatianmu 'kan tertuju padaku?  


Tapi jujur saja, Inaho. Di sini aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu.

Walaupun kutahu kamu berkali-kali lebih jenius, walaupun kutahu kamu takkan sebodoh itu membiarkan dirimu diserang.

Tapi ... bagaimana jika kemarin kau hanya beruntung saja?  


Kamu tidak perlu tahu bagaimana terkejutnya aku melihat _mecha_ yang kaukendalikan itu ikut terjun bersama Kataphrakt berwarna silver dengan senjata laser serupa pedangnya yang langsung meledak begitu kalian tenggelam dalam laut.

_Aku pikir aku takkan melihatmu lagi ...._

_Aku pikir aku akan sendirian lagi ...._

Tidak. Aku tidak mau seperti itu.

Kamu pasti baik-baik saja—bukankah aku tahu kalau kamu tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyerahkan hidupmu begitu saja?

Kubiarkan pikiranku yang agak keruh membawaku ke dek kapal, menyalakan mesin sekoci, menuju tempat di mana kamu tenggelam.

Beruntung kamu ada di sana, terapung bersama kokpitmu. Jeritan riang nyaris terluncur dari bibirku—tentu saja aku takkan membiarkanmu mendengarnya!

_Namun aku tak bisa memungkiri perasaan yang membuncah, tidak juga bisa menahan degup jantungku yang berdentam terlalu keras ...._

"Dasar ceroboh! _Aku sangat putus asa mengkhawatirkanmu,_ " seruku sembari mengulurkan tangan. "Berpikirlah dulu sebelum berbuat sesuatu! _Tolong jangan ulangi hal semacam ini lagi ...._ "

Untuk kali pertama sejak kita bertatap muka, kamu tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah menjemputku," ujarmu seraya menggenggam tanganku.

Aku mendengus geli. "Dasar bodoh ... _Aku 'kan tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu ...._ "

_... Karena di dunia ini, aku tak mau sendiri._

**— _END_ —**


End file.
